The 7th Brethren Court
For the former court look here The 6th Brethren Court Hello Mate'!' Welcome to The page of The 7th Brethren Court! AKA The Current Court or "Possibly The Shortest Court ever to have been" With lots of our members being on for 4+ years, And planning their quit of the game. The 7th Brethren Court All People MUST be approved by Pirate King Pirate King Jarod And Keeper Of The Code, Remy. Do NOT put your name here. Pirate King : Jarod, level 50 Pirate Lords : Remy, Level 50, #Keeper Of The Code. Willing to help, And defeat The EITC to do it. #Ned Edgewalker Lord of the Pacific Ocean, Bearer of the pieces of eight. Cold, Calculating, Cannot Be Defeated on the grandest war stage. ( Only Comes on for court meetings, And Special Court Related occasions, Other then that is gone forever) #Stormwalker Lord Of the Atlantic Ocean Level 50 About Stormwalker. Nice, Awesome, Caring. #Captain Johnny, Pirate Lord of the French Maine. Level 41. Friend To Any pirate. Considered By Many to Be one of the best pirates to ever live. #Rosetta, Pirate Lord of the Spanish Maine. Level 33. True Pirate. Will Not Go down without a fight. #David McMartin, Pirate Lord Of The Arctic Ocean. Level 13. Stubborn, Brave, True Pirate, and is willing to sacrifice for anyone or anything. #Ned Daggerkidd, Pirate Lord Of The Indian Ocean. Level 14. #Johnny Shark, Pirate Lord Of The Barbary Coast. Level 48. Dark, silent killer. Also a paid assassin as well as King of Barbary. #Mr.Doomking. Pirate Lord of The hinterseas. Level 17 PIRATE CODEX Of The 7th Brethren Court (Commissioned By Captain Ned Edgewalker) Rule 1 Never Frame a fellow pirate for something you did. Rule 2 Treat all pirates with respect. Even lower levels than you. They are your brethren. Rule 3 Live, Breathe, Swear By the Pirate Code Rule 4 Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes. Meaning Rule 5 Keep Your piece Of Eight, Pistols, and Cutlass clean and fit for service Rule 6 To desert the ship or your quarters in battle, You will be punished with death or marooning. Rule 7 No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, at sword and pistol Rule 8 Any Man Left Behind Stays behind Rule 9 The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew, after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck. Rule 10 The captain and quartermaster to receive two shares of a prize: the master, boatswain, and gunner, one share and a half, and other officers one and quarter. Final Ruling : No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till each had shared one thousand pounds. If in order to this, any man should lose a limb, or become a cripple in their service, he was to have eight hundred dollars, out of the public stock, and for lesser hurts, proportionately.Pirate Lords Theme Songs. All Pirate lords may Put they're Favorite/Theme song on here. thumb|300px|left|David McMartin's theme thumb|300px|right|Ned Edgewalker's Theme Song Our Place In the war. All pirates, For one time Only, Fight With England AND TAKE DOWN PEARS. If Pirates don't have a part in this, What are we? Townsfolk? No. Shoot The Delta Republic To Kill. Savvy? It be a pirates life for us! Fair Winds The 7th Brethren Court Meeting The meeting will take place sooner than expected. We have 9 lords. It will commence January 28th 2012. Consideration of making a Brethren Court wiki, For all the Courts We were talking, and Were currently Only considering it. Chances are fine to none about it happening. Pirate King Jarod, Possibly Joing Court. All Due Respect to Jarod Is given. Jarod Is currently Deciding on If or if not to Represent him self as Pirate King of our court. And Please no arguing about this matter in the comments. Thank You. - Ned Poatraits Of The Pirate Lords Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord